


Now You're The Future

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [19]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompt fic; After Josh comes to the wrong conclusion, Donna sets the record straight. Post-series, during the Santos administration.





	Now You're The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimed. Anonymous prompt: **Donna telling Josh that she's pregnant for the first time.**

Josh is shuffling restlessly back and forth in the kitchen while the coffee brews, and Donna wrinkles her nose at the smell when she enters.

“You’ve got a minute, right?” She’s pulling her long hair back while she watches him with those Bambi eyes that are never as innocent as they look. “I have something I need to talk to you about.”

“Crap. I knew it.” He scrubs his hand over his face, not awake enough yet for a fight or a discussion. “Can it wait until after coffee?”

'“Not if that’s code for you 'taking your coffee to go' and then fleeing,” she replies. She knows him too well.

Getting juice out of the fridge, Donna frowns. “Wait, what do you mean, you knew it? Knew what?”

Caught, he hunches over his coffee. “I don’t know. That something was wrong. That you’d need to talk.”

“Josh.”

“Okay, fine. I could tell that I was in trouble.”

She shakes her head. “What...what are you talking about?”

“You’ve been avoiding me, Donna. When I get home, you’re already asleep. You shut yourself in the bathroom until after I leave in the morning. And did you think I wouldn’t notice you rain-checking our last three coffee dates? Sure, we're busy trying to run the free world, but not that busy. Obviously, something's wrong.”

“Oh, Josh.”

Donna sags against the counter, laughing silently to herself. There are shadows in the delicate skin under her eyes. He wonders if it's even worse than he thought, and she's hysterical.

“What’s going on?”

“Joshua, Josh...Josh.” She reaches for his hand and kisses the inside of his palm. Before he can react to that, Donna turns it over and lays it against her stomach, and his eyes widen.

He knows her, too.

"Since when?"

"Remember that fundraiser with the really ugly ice sculpture?"

"Vaguely, yeah. The Women of Tomorrow."

"Female Democrats of the Future."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, remember that night?"

Josh grins. "Yeah, I remember. Excellent room service."

She rolls her eyes at his raised eyebrows and all that they imply. "Well, it turns out that when we decide it's time to go for it, our reproductive genes are just as determined as we are."

His hand is still resting on her stomach. It's flat, no flutter of a heartbeat or any other proof that his whole life has just changed--but it has. He's frozen in place until Donna breaks the silence.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"Your morning coffee makes me throw up now."

"Oh. Oh!" He rushes away to finish his cup and throw out the rest of the pot. When he turns back, she's smiling at him. No, he thinks, she's glowing at him.

Donna's having his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Love" by Lana Del Ray.


End file.
